Spider-Man 3
Spider-Man 3 is a 2007 superhero film written and directed by Roland Emmerich and Sam Raimi, with a screenplay by Ivan Raimi, Alvin Sargent, Jeffery Nachmanoff, Simon Kinberg and Zak Penn. It is the third film in the Spider-Man film franchise based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The film stars Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Hugo Weaving, Thomas Haden Church, Famke Janssen and Topher Grace. The film begins with Peter Parker basking in his success as Spider-Man, while Mary Jane Watson begins her Jazz Club career. Harry Osborn still seeks vengeance for his father's death, and an escaped convict, Flint Marko, falls into a particle accelerator and is transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator. An alien crashes to Earth and bonds with Peter, influencing his behavior for the worse. When the alien is abandoned, it finds refuge in Eddie Brock, Jr., a rival photographer, causing Peter to face his greatest challenge. Spider-Man 3 was commercially released in multiple countries on May 1, 2007, and released in the United States in both conventional and IMAX theaters on May 4, 2007 by Columbia Pictures. Although the film received generally mixed reviews from critics, in contrast to the previous two films' highly positive reviews, it broke most of the opening weekend records, both in the United States and in foreign markets, including records held in IMAX theaters. It went on to gross $891 million worldwide, making it the 3rd highest grossing film of 2007 and the highest grossing film in the Spider-Man series. Additionally, having earned $336 million domestically, it was the highest grossing film of 2007 in the U.S.. However, The DVD sales results of this film didn't meet industry expectations. Plot Peter Parker plans to propose to Mary Jane Watson, who has just made her Broadway musicaldebut. Meanwhile, a meteorite crashes near the two in Central Park, and an extraterrestrial symbiote attaches itself to Peter's moped. Elsewhere, police pursue escaped prisoner Flint Marko, who climbs a security fence and falls into an experimental particle accelerator that fuses his body with the surrounding sand and allows him to shapeshift at will as the Sandman. Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn, who knows Peter is Spider-Man and holds him responsible for his father Norman Osborn's death, attacks Peter with new weapons based on his father's Green Goblin technology. Harry injures his head on a pipe and suffers from partial amnesia, making him forget his revenge and that Peter is Spider-Man. During a festival honoring Spider-Man, Marko robs an armored car. NYPD Captain George Stacy tells Peter and Aunt May that Marko was Ben Parker's killer, and the deceased Dennis Carradine only an accomplice. While a vengeance-obsessed Peter sleeps, the symbiote bonds with him. Peter wakes up hanging from a skyscraper and discovers his costume has changed and his powers have been enhanced, but the symbiote brings out Peter's dark side. Wearing the new black suit, Spider-Man locates Marko and fights him in a subway tunnel. He discovers water is Marko's weakness and uses a water pipe to reduce the Sandman to mud. Peter's changed personality alienates Mary Jane, whose career is floundering, and she finds solace with Harry. Harry recovers from his amnesia and, urged on by a hallucination of his dead father, compels Mary Jane to break up with Peter. After Mary Jane tells Peter she loves somebody else, Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy". Later, Peter, wearing the black suit, confronts Harry and spitefully tells him his father never loved him. Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Under the symbiote's influence, Peter exposes Eddie Brock, a rival photographer at the Daily Bugle, by submitting doctored photographs showing Spider-Man as a criminal. Furious at having to print a retraction, J. Jonah Jameson fires Eddie. Meanwhile, the Sandman recovers from his injuries. To make Mary Jane jealous, Peter brings Stacy's daughter Gwen to the nightclub where Mary Jane works. Gwen catches on and storms out. Peter brawls with the bouncers and, after accidentally hitting Mary Jane, he realizes the symbiote is changing him. Retreating to a church bell tower, he finds he cannot remove the suit but that the alien weakens as the bells ring. Peter tears the symbiote off and it falls to the lower tower, landing on Brock, who is praying for Peter's death. The symbiote attaches to Brock's body, transforming him into Venom, finds Sandman and offers to join forces. Brock hijacks Mary Jane's taxi and hangs it from a web hundreds of feet above a sand-filled construction site. Peter seeks Harry's help, but is rejected. While Peter clashes with Brock, Harry learns the truth about his father's death and goes to help Peter. Harry temporarily subdues a gigantic incarnation of the Sandman, while Brock tries to impale Peter with Harry's glider, Harry jumps in the way, causing him to only be get stabbed instead. Fighting the symbiote, Peter recalls how the church bells weakened it. He grabs pipes and creates a ring around the symbiote, creating a wall of sonic vibrations. The alien releases Brock, and Peter uses his webbing to pull Brock from the creature. However, the symbiote had gained more than enough power from Peter and Brock, allowing it to live on its own without a host. Peter throws a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote from Harry's glider, but Brock jumps in to rebond with it, and both are destroyed by the blast. Marko tells Peter he never intended to kill Ben, but only wanted his car and shot him accidentally when Dennis grabbed his arm. He claims Ben's death has haunted him since. Peter forgives Marko, who dissipates and floats away. Peter and Harry forgive each other, and Harry dies with Mary Jane and Peter at his side. Days later, Peter visits the jazz bar where Mary Jane is singing, and they dance. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * James Franco as New Goblin/Harry Osborn * Thomas Haden Church as Sandman/Flint Marko * Famke Janseen as Patricia Robertson * Topher Grace as Venom/Eddie Brock * Jake Gyllenhaal as Miguel O'Hara * Emmy Rossum as Liz Allan ** Rebecca Hall as the teenage version of Liz Allan * Rosemary Harris as May Parker * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Hugo Weaving as Paul Stacy * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy * Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors * James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy * Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn Taglines * Where will you be? * Next summer, whose side will you be on? * One man will fight to find the hero within * How long can any man fight the darkness... before he finds it in himself? Production The film was shot in Chicago, Illinois, New York, Cleveland, Ohio and Los Angeles, California. Videos File:Spider-Man 3 (2007) Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:Spider-Man 3 (2007) Theatrical Trailer 1|Theatrical Trailer #1 File:Spider-Man 3 (2007) Theatrical Trailer 2|Theatrical Trailer #2 File:Spider-Man 3 (2007) Theatrical Trailer 3|Theatrical Trailer #3 Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Spider-Man film series Category:Media